It is common practice when Installing a manifold to which a replaceable fluid filter module attaches, to also install separate valves ahead of, and usually after, said manifold. This is to enable changing the filter module without disrupting fluid to other locations in a service system. In use, when it is necessary to change a filter module which is secured to the manifold, the separate valves are first shut off, and then the manifold is operated to release the filter module. A new filter module is then put into place and the manifold operated to secure it, followed by reopening the separate valves ahead of and after said manifold. This is tedious.
A Search of Patents provided a number of Patents, of which the most relevant is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,376 to Marioni. The system of the 376 Patent provides a lever (33) which provides fluid flow control, however, filter removal and installation requires separate action. A Patent to Knuth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,776 describes a detachable filter system which allows for removal of a filter without interruption of fluid flow, which is directed through a bypass. U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,288 provides a system for allowing removal and replacement of a filter cartridge by a rotation motion thereof. Said system does not comprise a lever control however. U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,896 to Otto has a lever, but it only operates the inlet side to effect bypass, shut-off and in-service capability. U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,521 to Petrucci et al. provides a system that allows a canister to be rotated into place in a head by a ¼ turn, but does not involve lever control. U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,171 describes a filter assembly with a lever that rotates vertically about a horizontally oriented axis, rather than in a horizontally oriented direction about a vertically oriented axis. U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,688 to Close describes a valve for a filter involving a lever which controls fluid directing, however, operation of the lever does not simultaneously control the attachment or release of a filter cartridge, which is attached by a hinged band. U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,189 to Thomsen et al. was also identified, but is not believed to be particularly relevant.
A need remains for a system comprising a manifold and a single lever, rotation of which by ¼ of a turn about a vertically oriented axis controls both fluid flow and filter cartridge securing.